Books
For literature that exists within ''Homestuck, see books in Homestuck.'' This is a list of books released as MS Paint Adventures merchandise. ''Problem Sleuth'' The entirety of Problem Sleuth has been collected in print. ''Problem Sleuth Volume 1: Compensation, Adequate'' Problem Sleuth Volume 1 (ISBN 978-0-9824862-3-8), released April 2010, is a 192 page book containing chapters 1 to 5, with a foreword by Ryan North and an appendix containing unpleasant notes. ''Problem Sleuth Volume 2: This is Complete Bullshit'' Problem Sleuth Volume 2 (ISBN 978-1-936561-00-1), released November 2010, is a 192 page book containing chapters 6 to 9, with a "foreword" by Andrew Hussie. ''Problem Sleuth Volume 3: Suitor to the Sodajerk's Confidante'' Problem Sleuth Volume 3 (ISBN 978-1-936561-80-3), released December 2011, is a 162 page book containing chapters 10 to 13, with an appendix featuring nine of the non-canon donation-funded commands. ''Problem Sleuth Volume 4: Black Liquid Sorrow'' Problem Sleuth Volume 4 (ISBN 978-1-936561-85-8), released July 2012, is a 162 page book containing chapters 14 to 17. ''Problem Sleuth Volume 5: Sepulchritude'' Problem Sleuth Volume 5 (ISBN 978-1-936561-11-7), released October 12th, 2013, is a book containing chapters 18 to 22 and the epilogue. Both the front and back covers feature glow-in-the-dark elements (Problem Sleuth on the front and the Sepulchritude icon on the back). ''Homestuck'' Acts 1 through 5 of Homestuck have been published as books. Those acts are being reprinted as part of a hardcover series along with the unpublished acts. ''Homestuck: Book One'' Homestuck: Book One (ISBN 978-1-936561-82-7), released December 2011, is a 162 page book containing the complete first act of Homestuck. ''Homestuck: Book Two'' Homestuck: Book Two (ISBN 978-1-936561-83-4), released May 5th, 2012, is a 280 page book containing the complete second act of Homestuck. ''Homestuck: Book Three'' Homestuck: Book Three (ISBN 978-1-936561-10-0), released October 12th, 2013, is a 262 page book containing the complete third act of Homestuck. Production of further books were later done in collaboration with Viz Media as part of a hardcover series. ''Paradox Space Book One'' Paradox Space Book One (ISBN 978-0-986228-12-4), released May 18th, 2015, is a 200 page book containing the first year of Paradox Space along with Summerteen Romance. ''Paradox Space Book Two'' Paradox Space Book Two (ISBN ?), released July 3rd, 2016, is a 150 page book containing the remaining comics of Paradox Space and the full version of Vrisky Business. ''Homestuck: Book 1: Act 1 & Act 2'' Homestuck: Book 1: Act 1 & Act 2 (ISBN 978-1-421599-40-3), released on April 13, 2018, is a 440 page book containing the first two acts of Homestuck. ''Homestuck: Book 2: Act 3 & Intermission'' Homestuck: Book 2: Act 3 & Intermission (ISBN 978-1-421599-39-7), released on July 10, 2018, is a 360 page book containing the third act and the first intermission of Homestuck. ''Homestuck: Book 3: Act 4'' Homestuck: Book 3: Act 4 (ISBN 978-1-421599-41-0), released on October 25, 2018, is a 472 page book containing the fourth act of Homestuck. ''Homestuck: Book 4: Act 5 Act 1'' Homestuck: Book 4: Act 5 Act 1 (ISBN 978-1-4215-9942-7), released on February 12, 2019, is a 480 page book containing the the fifth act's first subact of Homestuck. ''Homestuck: Book 5: Act 5 Act 2 Part 1'' Homestuck: Book 5: Act 5 Act 2 Part 1 (ISBN 978-1421599434), released on October 22, 2019, is a 480 page book containing the first part of the fifth act's second subact of Homestuck. ''The Homestuck Epilogues: Volume Meat / Volume Candy'' The Homestuck Epilogues: Volume Meat / Volume Candy (ISBN 978-1974701087), released on January 14, 2020, is a 640 page book containing the whole epilogues adventure. ''Homestuck: Book 6: Act 5 Act 2 Part 2'' Homestuck: Book 6: Act 5 Act 2 Part 2 (ISBN 978-1974706501), to be released on March 10, 2020, is a 496 page book containing the second part of 'Homestuck's Act 5 Act 2. ''Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff'' Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff (ISBN 978-1-936561-03-2), released January 20th, 2013, is a 184 page hardcover collecting all SBaHJ comics released at the time of publication. Several extras are included with the book: a commemorative coin, a lenticular bookmark, a "pocket edition" poster featuring every page of the book, a three-foot bookmark ribbon sewn into the spine, and a plastic paper clip. The front cover is embossed with gold foil and possesses a coffee ring stain printed with gloss laminate; the back cover is adorned with pizza-scented scratch-and-sniff nacho chip stickers and a holographic sticker of Tony Hawk. The book is limited to one print run only and will not be released in paperback form. For an additional fee, buyers can choose to have the book signed by Andrew Hussie ($5 extra) or by series creator Dave Strider ($50 extra). In every instance that merchandise is presented within the book, a link for http://totacotoco.com/mpsa/ is written out, rather than the actual address for the relevant merchandise, http://topatoco.com/mspa/. However, the false address actually existed and displayed a large, distorted image with the text "hello brian" in the upper left corner, both of which constantly changed colors. The site also contained the code "" Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff and the Quest for the Missing Spoon On November 17th, 2017, a Kickstarter project was launched for a second SBaHJ graphic novel, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff and the Quest for the Missing Spoon. The book, a collaboration between Andrew Hussie, twitter personality Dril, and KC Green, is a never-seen-before story starring the cast of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. The project was first announced a day earlier on November 16th via MakeThatThing, the spinoff agency from previous SBaHJ book publisher Topatoco that produces crowdfunded projects, The Quest for the Missing Spoon being one of these. Plot details are listed below: Show/Hide Spoilers The story begins in a dream about Sweet Bro wandering in a desert and meeting a mysterious hooded figure, whom disappears as Sweet Bro tries to approach it. The dream turns into a nightmare with Hella Jeff being part of it, and Sweet Bro quickly wakes up. As he prepares to have breakfast, Sweet realizes his spoon is missing and wonders who is the responsable for such crime. Hella Jeff then shows up with Sweet Bro's mom revealing he two have recently married, adding up his frustation. Sweet decides to depart from home to look out for his spoon in the woods, spending at least 7 hours in the process. There, he finds a snack machine but falls victim by one of Hella Jeff's pranks involving it, breaking in an undergound grotto. Punching a wall in the darkness, Sweet finds a pot storage in the grotto and tries to smoke it all, but flees in shame as he fails to. In the darkness, he dreams about his spoon and wakes up finding himself in a train station. On the subway, Sweet spots the hooded figure from his dream but gets pushed by a busy crowd and ends inside a train, accidentaly arriving in Dubai. Strolling through the place, he meets Hella Jeff again, whom convinces him to buy some "gamer drink". The two try to get money from Sweet Bro's credit card in a mall but fail to, Sweet Bro having to ask help to a police officer. The officer however realizes his credit card is just a child's toy (much to Sweet Bro's unawareness) and detains him to a prison. After a time skip, Sweet Bro remains in jail but is greeted by Hella Jeff inside his cell, revealing a secret passage in the sewage system for Sweet's escape. Sweet gets flushed by the sewage, ending in a shopping mall and finding his clothes were dirty. He finds Hella Jeff again there, whom pranks Sweet to use ridiculous clothing and records the crowd's reaction to it. Sweet Bro gets sick of the humiliation and leaves the mall, finding himself in a desert. At the desert, Sweet Bro starts to have mirages about his spoon, Hella and the hooded figure, getting picked later by Hella Jeff in a limousine. Hella pranks him again to record another video to the internet, and then the two arrive at a "gamer warzone". Sweet Bro however completely misses the war as he spends some time in a bathroom, later finding himself between debris but sighting a tower similar to one he saw on the dream. Going towards the tower, he is stopped by Hella Jeff and is convinced to do three trials to progress further. Sweet gets tired of the last trial and causes a distraction to flee to the tower, finally facing the hooded figure holding his spoon inside. The figure reveals to actually be Sweet Bro's imagination and that the spoon was in his pocket all along. Sweet Bro then prepares a perfect breakfast to use his spoon, being interrupted by Hella Jeff but ignoring all advice and breaks an egg with the spoon, passing away with blood loss and Hella Jeff realizing the spoon was a metaphor for a gun. The story ends with SB and HJ in a hospital, Sweet being informed by his doctor he woke up from an eight years coma and asking him if Half-Life 3 finally came out. The three laugh at the comment on the following pages, with Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff starting to cry on the last pannel. Its final pages are a few divorce papers from the justice of Massachussets, implying Hella Jeff broke up his Sweet Bro's mom offscreen. Also on the book, there are a few hundred blank pages at the end carved to hold a spoon included inside the physical print, comics #45 to #52, fake coupons and some totally not shitty puzzles. Covers HS Book 1.png|Book One cover art HS Book 2.png|Book Two cover art Homestuck book 3.jpg|Book Three cover art ps v1.jpg|Problem Sleuth Volume 1: Compensation, Adequate cover art ps v2.jpg|Problem Sleuth Volume 2: This Is Complete Bullshit cover art ps v3.jpg|Problem Sleuth Volume 3: Suitor to the Sodajerk's Confidante cover art ps v4.jpg|Problem Sleuth Volume 4: Black Liquid Sorrow cover art ps v5.jpg|Problem Sleuth Volume 5: Sepulchritude cover art sbahj 1.jpg|Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff cover art Spoon.jpg|SBaHJ and the Quest for the Missing Spoon cover art homestuck 1.jpg|Book 1: Acts 1 & 2 cover art homestuck 2.jpg|Book 2: Act 3 & Intermission cover art HS Book Alt.jpg|Limited variant covers for Book 1 (bottom) and Book 2 71JTAGJJK4L.jpg|Book 3: Act 4 cover art homestuck 4.jpg|Book 4: Act 5 Act 1 cover art Homestuck 5.jpg|Book 5: Act 5 Act 2 Part 1 cover art Epilogues Book.jpg|The Homestuck Epilogues cover art Homestuck_6.jpg|Book 6: Act 5 Act 2 Part 2 cover art Trivia *Hussie makes a direct shout-out to this wiki in the author notes of Book 4. Category:Adventures Category:Merchandise